fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Luciras
So here's me talking about an idea I had in the only way I now how I guess Luciras Emlba, character meant to be the replacement of Gonzales Isles Jr. Her colour is , and she was born 3/06/-907 ADC Technically speaking she is the * x aunt of Zoshi, though he regards her as a chosen ancestor of sorts (kind of like Hankvi and Hankvl, or Leviathan and Leviathan, or Ludicrine and Sanford, etc.). She also kind of prefers that Zach call her aunt, though he would mostly call her Lucie or aunt Lucie sometimes I guess She was originally a Dragonkin born on Ludus, who joined a military force that protected the Isles Kingdom from cultist/terrorist Dragonkind and Twinfeelers/monsters that wondered off from the Wonder Jungle, and she was a great warrior She later met with Mainyu, and "saved" it from a Twinfeeler that Mainyu had encountered (Mainyu could probably have fought the thing off alone, but Luciras killed it instead), believing Mainyu to be a Dragonkin. Luci was surprised to see that Mainyu wasn't, but was cool with it, and started hanging out with Mainyu Mainyu also taught Luci the Call of Wonder that Ishtar had shared with the Ludusian Witches, and the both of them led to the Dragonkin society in the Faeric being a lot safer. Also Mainyu and Luci became datefriends Luci later got a room in the Isles castle, where she kept the Soul Relic that Mainyu entrusted to her After Mainyu's death by the hands of Sanford, Luci came to become a follower of Chaos, wanting to use necromancy to revive her lost lover, but Mainyu didn't come back from the dead, so Luci got really sad and went to sleep. Then in her dreams she had a conversation with Belphegor, who explained why their kid couldn't come back, and then said that Luci would probably never hear from Mainyu again. Luci was sad again, but then she was visited in her dreams by Minerva, a deity sibling of Indra, who was sent by Mainyu to explain that they were grounded for now but they'd be ok later Luciras also then used the Chaos powers to extend their lifetime to be longer, kind of like how Zachary is rumored to have done For a while Luci just dreamed and talked to Minerva, and after a while their conversations stopped being about how Mainyu was doing and more between each other, and through all of this, Luci and Minerva and Mainyu became datefriends Minerva later gave up their soul and became an Inner Being of Thristel-Immo. Around the time he was born, then Mainyu started meeting up with Luci in her dreams again After Thristel-Immo became a member of the Altari tribe, he started having dreams that mixed with Luci and Mainyus, and they all met each other personally there, and Luci and Mai came to kind of recognize Thristel-Immo more like Minerva, and regarded him thusly When the Zeronius clan invasion happened, Luci went into hiding within the castle and Thristel-Immo died. TI harbored the essence of Minerva inside of his dead soul, meaning that Minerva couldn't really return to a separate form, though now TI and Mai could interact more of the time After TI's revival he went and met up with Luci, and then they started fighting on Ludus against the Zeronius clan DMs. After it looked like they were going to lose, though, TI told Luci to go and hide again After TI's second death, Luci remained hiding in the Isles Castle, until Zachary later came along. Luci told Zach about the Call of Wonder and prophetic stuff that Mai had informed her about, and then killed Zach to have him revived at -53 ADC. By the request of Thristel-Immo, she did the same thing with Poisonshot Luci was later visited by Caledonia, and came to be loyal to her, kind of like Hankvl and Mori Luci remained at the Isles Castle up to modern times, just kind of standing guard there, and perhaps she died during the Reckoning That's all the ideas I have for the character. Category:Blog posts